


Deepthroat part 2

by Kryptonite_Mia



Series: Voltron Smut [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, butt plug, doctor!shiro, lance is a total cock slut, nurse!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonite_Mia/pseuds/Kryptonite_Mia
Summary: Title pretty much says it all, continuation of Deepthroat, Lance finally gets dicked down ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Can be read as a stand alone





	Deepthroat part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to deepthroat, adding it to the voltron smut tag instead of a second chapter cause I think it can kinda stand by itself...also quite a bit longer and much more semi cracky thirsty smut, enjoy~!
> 
>  
> 
> (Edit) broke everything up so it hopefully reads a little easier and fixed some grammar stuff

Lance whimpered against the empty patient bed, trying to keep his voice down as Shiro slipped another finger past his tight ring of muscle, proving that his cool prosthetic was in proportion to the rest of his body- thick and long. He couldn’t help but cry out at the feeling of Shiro's fingers grazing his prostate.  
  
The Nurse had been busy walking through the long halls heading down to his next patient's room, papers and charts in hand when it had happened- Dr.Shirogane appeared as if out of nowhere, big hands easily sliding across Lances spandex clad hips, steering him in the opposite direction. “Dr.Shio-“ he squeaked out, stumbling over his cherry red heels a bit.  
  
“Ah Nurse Mcclain there you are- I need some help with the patient in Room 305, I fear he may be coming down with something, I need your help treating him.”  
  
Lance knew for a fact that 305 was empty as he had helped the kind old woman with her release three days prior so he was completely clueless as to what the doctor was talking about until the door was open and he found the room completely empty. Things fell in place, quickly after that with Shiro cornering him to the newly made bed, mouth latching onto him, pushing up his short tiny excuse of a uniform.  
  
“I thought I could wait until tonight but fuck- I need my medicine nurse.”  
  
Big hands made quick work of pressing him down on the bed, and reducing him to the quivering crying mess that he was now.  
  
“Gotta be quiet baby boy… Don’t want one of the other nurses hearing you- or do you? Wouldn’t you love to have someone walk in on this hm~ letting everyone see what a slutty little ass you have,”  
  
Lance had never had an audience before but if Shiro was the one dominating him, he would be more than happy to spread himself wide for whoever wanted to see. The thought made his dick twitch between his stomach and the rough sheets of the bed, whimpering softly as his thighs starting to shake, a familiar warmth growing in his gut.  
  
A third finger managed to work its way in with the other two, proving to be quite a bit crowded making Lances already questionable breathing a bit more labored. Everything about Shiro was so big and strong, so powerful with his movements, so sure and ready, it was absolutely intoxicating.  
  
“D-addy~” The words slipped out before Lance could get a hold on them, causing the blood not rushing straight to his dick to rush to the high points of his tan cheeks, hands going over to clasp over his mouth, not daring to look at at the doctor.  
  
Shiro's brutal pace with his fingers didn’t stop instead opting to switch angles, pressing up against the little bundle of nerves in his nurse, jabbing his fingers in the perfect spot. A crooked little smile worked its way on his lips while he mouthed over the back of Lance's neck, a soft growl escaping his lips.  
  
“Does daddy make you feel good baby?” He asked, wonderful deep voice melding with those damn fingers doing things to Lance that should have been illegal. He was dipping back into that hungry desperate headspace he had been in, in the supply closet but Shiro wasn’t giving him what he needed, instead just milking his prostate, making Lance see stars as he cried out, not caring who could hear.  
  
“Daddy I need i-it I need your cock, please daddy I want your cock,” he babbled between desperate moans, rocking back on Shiro's thick fingers, his entire body shaking with need. His mouth felt too empty, his ass wasn’t full enough and he needed more, so much more.  
  
“Patience yields focus baby boy,” he cooed, wrist starting to move a bit faster, fingers delving deeper pushing harder against the bundle of nerves, flesh hand moving up Lances shaking legs to stroke his straining dick that had been begging for some sort of actual contact. Shiro's hands were like magic pushing Lance closer and closer to the edge until he was once again reduced to a shaking, crying cumming mess, shooting out all over his nurses dress and the bed beneath him.  
  
Shiro kept his fingers pressed up snug inside Lance, coaxing him through the high, kissing over the little marks he had left “Such a good boy, you did so well,” Lances spent body shivered slightly under the doctors praise, wincing when his fingers were finally removed, one by one, dragging everything out.  
As wonderful as Shiro's fingers were Lance still needed more. He needed that fat cock holding him upright, slamming into his body, making him scream. But since that day after the closet Shiro refused to give Lance anything more than his mouth and fingers- both which were amazing but Lance had a hunger deep in his bones that were only going to be satisfied when Shiro finally just fucked him.  
  
“Look how messy your cute little hole is,” the doctor praised, metal thumb dragging over the twitching loose muscle, pushing the little droplets of lube where they belonged “So needy for something to cling on too,” a wet suctioned kiss was planted down to the abused little ring before a thick cool glass object was pressed into him, causing the overstimulated nurse to cry out the doctors name. The size wasn’t large but enough that it kept Lances spent needy little hole stretched.  
  
“Now… be a good boy and keep this in until our date tonight okay? I know how desperate you are for my cock, but I need to make sure my beautiful boy is prepared,” Shiro kissed behind his ear, giving his ass a nice little squeeze, pager going off once again with a whine from Lance.  
  
“They need me in the surgery ward, i’ll be seeing you later tonight Nurse Mcclain,” one more grope, one last kiss to his ass and Shiro was gone again, off to do his job, leaving Lance another cum covered mess, still trying to catch his breath, still shaking and light headed with the promise of more of that amazing cock.

~

The nurse managed to make it through the rest of his shift, chocking down little wines with every step down the long hallways, shifting the glass plug in his ass with ever slight movement. He managed to go about his usual routine with patients, swatting away wondering hands a bit more than usual and making sure to keep his clipboard in front of his crotch, trying to hide the slight bulge his dumb tight ass dress refused to cover.  
  
Lance only saw glimpses of Dr.Shirogane as he ran around, blushing under every lingering hungry look, shot his way, feeling those beautiful grey eyes on him, always lingering around his hips and the way his uniform hugged them.  
  
Once he was finally off Lance ran home to freshen up- definitely not getting off one more time with that dumb plug still moving around and with the ever-present image of Shiro fucking into his throat like a fleshlight. He dressed comfortably in a loose fitting baby blue shirt that hung off his shoulders, accentuating his defined collarbones, still covered in faded marks from his time in the closet, along with a pair of tight little black shorts that made his mile-long legs look even longer and his ass a little plumper. Perfect for teasing the doctor tonight.  
  
Lance made his way downtown to a nice little bistro his date had recommended, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the doctor standing outside, scrolling through his phone as he waited. Shiro was dressed casually in nice tight black workout sweatpants of a sort that clung to thick thighs Lance wanted to slip between, and a crisp black v neck that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. If they weren’t in public the nurse would be jumping his doctor.  
  
Shiro's face lit up upon seeing the boy hopping over to him, pulling his slender frame in for a friendly hug, forcing Lance to realize that if he wanted to Shiro could probably circle his entire waist with those big hands. Fuck he would need to try that out later.  
  
“It’s nice to see you outside of work Nurse Mcclain….” The doctor spoke lowly, offering a chaste kiss to the top of Lances brunette head "Now. Let's see if you were a good boy for me and did what I instructed…” Shiro's big hands dipped down the curve of his back, following the seam of his shorts, down between his cheeks to where the blunt end of the plug sat snugly, earning Lance a hum of approval. “Such a good boy for me…now let's grab a bite shall we?”  
  
Shiro's hand moved to the dip of the nurses back, leading him into the small bistro then to their booth where they were sat close together. Their closeness seemed to please Shiro greatly as he kept close to Lance the entire time, offering lingering little touches here and there, watching Lance like a lion stalking its prey.  
  
After dinner, while picking at the remainder of their desert, sipping on some drink the younger couldn’t really pronounce, he felt Shiro's fingers working over his legs.  
  
“It's a shame you aren’t wearing your uniform… I would’ve loved to take my time, kissing up your thighs…rolling them down… taking my time feeling your beautiful long legs. Of course I can’t really complain. These tiny little shorts you’re wearing are killing me baby boy~”  
  
Shiro’s voice was melting Lance straight into his seat, making his tiny little shorts feel even tighter, while a cool metal hand worked its way up the seam of his thigh. He chewed at his abused bottom lip, scooting a tiny bit closer to Shiro, leaning against the hard structure of his chest, offering little kitten licks to his pulse.  
  
“I thought about you when I picked them out daddy…I thought you might like them,” he felt Shiro's pulse quicken slightly, a large hand pressing over his crotch, needing ever so slightly.  
  
“Oh, my beautiful boy I love them…But I have a feeling I’ll love them even more once I get them on my floor.”  
  
They never got around to finishing desert as Shiro's hands kept wondering, pressing every single one of Lances very obvious buttons. The brunette was a few seconds away from just dropping under the table and blowing Shiro in public but the older man obviously had a plan, paying for dinner and whisking the nurse off coaxing him to his apartment with sweet words and promises of all the things Lance wanted, all the things he needed, the things he had been caving for a week.  
  
Soft teasing touches started lingering a bit more, Lance became a bit more brave, whispering everything he wanted the doctor to do to him in his ear, that earned him rougher touches, a bit of petting and one hell of an elevator ride up to Shiro's floor.  
  
The second the doors had closed, Shiro had trapped him in a corner of the elevator large hands grabbing tan thighs, pulling him up until Lance was sat on the railing, damn glass plug moving around, grazing his prostate as Dr.Shiroganes lips found his, pulling moan after desperate little moan from the nurse who clawed at his shirt wanting to get the offending fabric out of his way. Once the doors were open, noticing that thankfully no one was in the hallway Shiro wrapped Lance's long tan legs around his waist and carried him to his door.  
  
Lance held on tight, savoring every single moment of being manhandled by the doctor, carried down the hall only to be pressed against his door, lips finding each other once again, a new wave of heat hitting both of them as Lance's fingers found their way in dark hair, pulling lightly. The little moan he earned was like liquid gold.  
  
Shiro set him down momentarily, Lance's hands still working on getting his stupid shirt off while the other fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock the door when another door was opened, causing both men to freeze right where they stood, a small sweet voice carrying over “O-oh Dr.Shirogane why coming in so late? Are they working you too hard at that hospital?” Shiro crowded Lance against the door, large sturdy body of pure muscle hiding him from the little old woman shuffling out of her door.  
  
“Good evening Ms.Evergreen yes i- uhm just coming back from a late night call,” he bluntly lied, fingers still working on the door.  
  
Lance took advantage of the situation, running curious tan hands down Shiro's chest and straight to the bulge he had been after all night. The doctor's breath hitched, hands fumbling with the door a bit more as Ms.Evergreen continued to ask him about his day, Shiro somehow managing to keep the usual calm stoic look on his face as Lance squeezed him through his pants, rubbing over the large delicious bulge his pants did nothing but accentuate.  
  
“Very nice to catch up Ms.Evergreen but I should be heading to bed.” The door was finally unlocked and open, Shiro pushing Lance in with a soft squeak of surprise, stifling a laugh when Ms.Evergreen started asking if Shiro had company.  
  
The door was closed quicker than it had been opened, the nurse finding himself quickly pinned to the nice wood as Shiro made a go for his neck, biting down and causing a happy moan to escape.  
  
“Fucking little tease,” he growled while Lance worked on getting his shirt off, exposing a plane of beautiful well defined muscle, he wanted to touch and lick and bite and gods Lance was going to heaven tonight.  
  
“You love it-ah,” he shot a bit breathlessly, clawing lightly at the older mans chest.  
  
Lances shirt was quick to join Shiro's on the floor while both men made their way through his wide open apartment. Between the assault of kisses and delicious little gropes, Lance got a moment to appreciate how clean and modern everything was, from the dark furniture to the gigantic windows showing off the twinkle of lights over the city, dancing over an expansion of the doctors chest he was now noticing was covered in scars similar to the one of the bridge of his nose adding to the sexy GQ-esq he carried so well.  
  
“See something you like?” Shiro teased, backing Lance up to the armrest of his couch, chuckling lightly while tan hands pawed at his sweatpants, trying to release that massive tent in his pants.  
  
“I do…I definitely do… but there's something else I think i might like a bit better.” using his slender frame to his advantage, Lance slipped out from the confines of Shiro's arms easily dripping down to his knees and grabbing at the doctors waistband, pulling them down quickly to release what he had been wanting all night.  
  
“Fuck daddy…” Lance moaned, nuzzling his cheek against the beautiful meaty length, tongue sticking out to lick up the biggest vein, rubbing at his big full balls, all shame gone as drool was quick to coat the wonderful length.  
  
“Someone was hungry,” Shiro chuckled, pushing some of Lances hair back from his big beautiful blue eyes, not wanting to miss a single second of his show.  
  
“You haven’t let me touch your cock all week… I missed it,” he whined, swirling his tongue over the tip “I’ve been dreaming about this… getting it down my throat… tasting you” his hungry mouth moved down to lap at Shiro's balls, getting that deep rich taste of musk all over him, wanting to coat himself in everything that was this big beautiful man.  
  
Done with wasting anymore time, Lance fully took Shiro in his mouth, pushing himself down till the head hit the back of his throat, gagging slightly but powered through, bobbing and sucking to his hearts content. It barely took anything for his head to get hazy, jaw falling lax to accommodate more of the thick length and copious amounts of drool providing as wonderful slick, letting him move faster.  
  
“Such a beautiful little slut aren’t you Nurse Mcclain?” Lance moaned in response, slurping loudly as he shoved more down his throat, chasing that feeling he had in the closet, wanting to feel it plug up his throat, cut off his breathing and rub him till he was raw. Lance was addicted.  
  
Loud wonderful moans carried around the apartment melding with the squelching of the nurses throat, egging him on, pressing him to swallow harder around the dream cock sliding down his throat. He hummed along happily with large fingers pulling at his hair, yanking him up and down on just keeping him stuck at the tip, not letting him choke himself out like he really wanted.  
  
“You’ve done amazing baby… But now its my turn to get what I really want.” Shiro was quick to pull Lance off with a loud wet pop, disposing of his little black shorts with a sort of practiced ease that made his head spin. He let himself be a bit manhandled again while Shiro turned him around and pressed him against the arm of the couch again, pulling his ass in the air with a happy hum.  
  
“So good for me baby boy, keeping this plug in all day…” he pressed against it, causing Lance to curl his toes against the plush carpet, moaning happily “Making it so much easier for daddy to finally get in your desperate slutty ass.” the plug was removed agonizingly slow, pulling desperate little whimpers from the brunette who clawed at the leather couch beneath him, practically shaking with anticipation and this pure want.  
  
“Daddy hurry-I need it please daddy I need it,” he babbled with a whine, barely hearing Shiro pop open the lube to slick himself up before pushing in.  
  
Lance had loved Dr.Shirogane's cock ramming down his throat, had loved the way it cut off his air supply and fucked his face silly, loved the stretch and the weight and gods the taste- the taste that sat heavy on his tongue for /days/. Still, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Shiro’s swollen velvet head pressing into his desperate hole. It stretched him more than his thick fingers or that damned glass plug from earlier, forcing another needy little whine to escape his throat, quickly turning into a chocked gasp as the stretch continued taking thick inch by fucking thick inch.  
  
“So good baby boy,” Shiro cooed, rubbing his lower back “You’re doing amazing, you’re already halfway there…just keep breathing,” Lance grasped the doctor's voice, holding onto it like a lifeline, as he kept scratching at the leather couch, feeling the plush armrest rub against his aching dick as a few more inches slid in “Daddy.” he whined, “you’re so big…”  
  
Big was an understatement. Shiro felt monstrous inside him, completely splitting Lance in half, reaching the deepest parts of his body, letting its presence truly be known with how it pulsed against his slick walls, his strength, and power leaving Lance completely dazed. Honestly, he could die right now with how unbelievable the doctor's cock was.  
  
Everything. Absolutely everything about Shiro was better than he could have ever hoped for.  
  
“Just a little more baby boy, you’re almost there- fuck you’re so tight” Shiro’s voice sounded as wrecked as Lance was already feeling, bottoming out with sharp canines digging into the meat of his boy's shoulder.  
  
“Fuck daddy,” Lance cried lightly, shaking in pleasure against the leather couch while Shiro's large hands held him still, almost large enough to circle his entire waist, awakening a new little kink.  
  
They stayed there for a few breaths, adjusting to the meeting of their bodies, melting deeply in the others touches, Lance letting out tiny breathy little moans, feeling himself twitching around Shiro’s massive length, giving an experimental little nudge, making the nurse see stars.  
  
“So beautiful spread out so wide and open for me,” Shiro kissed over the marks on Lance's neck, massaging his sides helping his body relax around the very welcomed intrusion. After being given a few more moments to get his breathing and head semi back in order, Lance pushed back, rolling his hips slightly, trying to get Shiro to move and when he did, stars danced around his vision.  
  
Similar to in the closet, Shiro started off nice, moving slowly, letting Lance adjust, pulling soft needy little moans from his still slightly raw throat, exposing more of those small shy little moments usually hidden by a hard professional exterior. Lance almost wished they were turned around, just so he could see the way Shiro looked down at him- he could feel grey eyes wracking all over his ass but he wanted- needed; more. He needed to get wrecked, to get fucked into next week, fucked until he couldn’t walk straight. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too much longer, soft shallow little thrust starting to become more drawn out, Shiro pulling almost all the way out then snapping right back in, causing labored little breaths and gasps to get caught in the smaller man's throat.  
  
With a slight shift of position the cool metal of the doctors prosthetic held Lances hands down the dip of his back, inspiring a slight pain in his shoulders that was quickly whisked away by a strong smack to his ass causing a cut off little moan to escape “I swear your ass was made to be fucked,” Shiro's voice parted some of the fog in his head, large flesh hand kneading over pinked flesh “So perfect…absolutely beautiful. I’d love to keep you here all day- shit- my beautiful little cock warmer,”  
  
A few more smacks were delivered to his ass as Lance cried out, going lax in Shiro's grasp, ready and willing to give him everything he wanted, ready to /be/ whatever he wanted as long as he kept up the harsh pace of his thrust, muscle rushing flush against Lances ass, big balls slapping against his skin, so big and full of cum- cum Lance wanted to fill him until he was overflowing.  
  
“Y-yes daddy yes…wanna be a good cock warmer of-fuck you, daddy, wanna be on your cock all day, I need it, daddy, I need more of your cock,” Lance babbled, words not processing as Shiro picked up his pace, pressing Lance further down on the couch, his feet straining to stay planted on the hardwood floors until one particularly brutal thrust caused his feet to fly up. He would have fallen face first into the couch if it wasn’t for Shiro's strong arms and his fantastic cock that might as well have been a third arm.  
  
The already brutal pace brought tears to Lances eyes when he sped up, jackhammering into the nurses puffy abused little hole, causing him to cry out moan after moan into the empty apartment. The grunts and moans from the sweaty hunk of muscle above him were the only indications that Lance wasn’t the only one getting close to the edge, almost spilling all over Shiro's nice leather couch when he heard that beautiful raspy voice in his ear.  
  
“I’m getting close baby boy fu-ck, wanna cum in your tight little ass, wanna fill my little cum dumpster to the brim.”  
  
Lance was going to die. He was actually going to die from this dumb handsome doctor with his fucking voice that sounded absolutely wrecked and Lance did that- he reduced the sexy, kind, charismatic doctor of his dreams to /this/.  
  
“Please daddy, please cum in my ass, fill me up daddy please, use my slutty ass for whatever you want-fuckingchristyesyesyes daddy oh my-fuck!”  
  
Shiro pivoted his hips, free flesh hand moving down between his boy and the couch arm, offering a warm space to rut against before Lance's vision completely gave up, cutting out as his body convulsed, orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. Shiro was following quickly behind, hips stuttering to a stop as he coated Lance's insides, filling him up to the absolute brim, a few drops escaping even with Shiro still sheathed inside him.  
  
The doctor stood still for a few moments, drinking up the sinful image of Lances abused little pucker, stretched so wide over his cock, still dropping onto it as Shiro started pulling out slowly, his cum following to flow all over Lances destroyed bottom half. His own legs felt shaky and weak as he stepped back a bit more, grabbing at the wall for support, grey eyes wracking over the images in front of him.  
  
His nurse's feet still weren’t able to touch the floor legs shaking with every new wave of pleasure that passed through his spent body. His hole was still gaping, twitching with the need to grasp onto something- anything to keep the cum pouring out down his beautiful tan thighs in. If Shiro hadn’t just seen the light and didn’t need a chair to keep him upright he would be on the nurse in seconds. He looked like he walked straight out of a porno.  
  
Taking a moment to collect himself a bit more but still panting, Shiro managed to get to his room for a washcloth to clean himself and the shaking passed out boy on his couch. Once cleaned up a bit more, Shiro lifted him with ease, carrying him across the rest of the large apartment to his bedroom, laying Lance down with a soft kiss to the forehead.  
  
Lance mumbled lightly, hands reaching to rub over Shiro's biceps as light blue worked their way through long thick lashes, making the doctor's heart stutter a slight bit “Am I…dead?” Shiro chuckled kissing Lances forehead again as he handed the boy a bottle of water, definitely not watching the way his plump lips wrapped around the neck or the way his throat bobbed with every gulp.  
  
“Not dead…just apparently very well fucked,” Shiro had a teasing tone, as he gulped down his own water, smiling over at Lance. The boy looked beautiful with his brunette hair sticking out in every which way, some parts stuck down by sweat at the nape of his neck, legs still looking a slight bit shaky, blue eyes still hazy. Despite doing what felt like a marathon Shiro wanted to eat him up but decided that might be better for later.  
  
“You should stay the night,” He offered once things had settled down a tiny bit while Lance busied himself rolling over, ignoring the shooting pain in his lower back. Fuck he was going to be feeling this for a week.  
  
“I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” he offered simply, rushing a mask of a smile over his face while he worked on figuring out where his clothes had gone. Everything with Shiro was so exhilarating, so intense, absolutely mind-blowing in ways Lance had no idea sex could be like. He felt completely wrecked being pinned down to whatever surface the older decided, he felt wanted- no he felt /needed/ but it wasn’t right. Shiro was a great doctor, one that Lance worked under (now figuratively and literally) one of his direct supervisors and the whole situation seemed dangerous. The little flutter in his chest was sickening, a product of wearing his dumb heart on his sleeve, of hoping their so far pretty much purely sexual relationship would turn to something else.  
  
He could do this. He could do the friends with benefits thing but he needed to leave. He couldn’t stay and bask in the unfair beauty of sweaty muscles and disheveled hair, the pure aura of raw unfiltered sex still laying in his tired muscles silently begging to be licked clean- no. He needed to leave.  
  
“It’s getting late anyway…I really have to gooo ah-“  
  
Lance was pulled back down onto the dumb nice memory foam mattress that was like a cloud, held down by the big hands that had brutalized him earlier, now so soft and warm, with the same delicate care he used with their patients. Deep metal silver found bright blue, holding Lance tightly, not letting him go even as he tried to wiggle away to no avail.  
  
“Lance,” Shiro's voice was steady as he looked down to the nurse, dumb beautiful eyes holding him in place as he spoke “I know our situation isn’t… ideal with our work relationship but,” he tucked a little strand of brunette hair behind a tan ear with the same precision he used during surgery and if Lance wasn’t trying to keep the bubbling in his chest down he would be melting under the touch.  
  
“I like you, Lance…I like seeing you always smiling and laughing at work, how kind you are with all our patients, and the way you stick your tongue out just a tiny bit when you’re working really hard on the charts… not to mention the sex we have is absolutely mind blowing- I mean I had no idea Nurse Mcclain was so kinky,” he chuckled a bit, a dumb crooked little smile working its way over his dumb handsome face sculpted by the dumb gods that sent him down from heaven.  
  
“You are someone I am very interested in Lance…Someone I’d like to start seeing more of- outside of work, like this but with a bit more clothing,” he chuckled again, running the fingers of his prosthetic down his cheek, the metal feeling unexpectedly warm to the touch as Lance stared at him, dumbfounded, completely lost for words.  
  
“Takashi… I-iuh I… I don’t know what to sa-“ he was caught off by a chaste kiss, the polar opposite of what they had been up too earlier “Say you’ll stay? Stay and let me make you breakfast in the morning…”  
  
A very nice image of a naked Shiro wearing a little frilly apron standing in his large kitchen cooking up some sausage flashed across Lance's brain, quickly being chased away by how warm and gentle the body above him was. Shiro was amazing- really the true definition of it and with the look in his dark grey eyes, Lance found himself without a reason to say no.  
  
“Okay…" he whispered softly to the settled air between them “But only if you kiss me like that again,” the little dumb smile blew into a bigger dumb smile as Shiro ducked down, taking Lance's lips once again.  
  
That night Lance slept better than he had in his entire life and decided to wake Shiro up with a “thank you” deepthroat.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a a gigantic thank you to every single person who read, commented and gave kudos on "Deepthroat" a thirst fic stuck in my head for a month that I honestly didn't expect really anyone to pay too much attention to but the feedback i've gotten has been wonderfully overwhelmingly positive and I really cant thank you all enough.
> 
> Come yell with me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/KryptoniteMia)


End file.
